


Falling Water

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M, Rain, Shower Sex, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: When rain leaves Tony and Steve cold and shivering on their third date, what better way to warm up than a hot (and steamy) shower?





	Falling Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the "third date" square on my bingo card. I am also going to hedge my bets and say that it's also one of the symbol spaces on my MCU bingo card, because that card isn't looking so good yet.
> 
> THANK YOU to [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) for the amazing beta!!!

 

Steve and Tony pushed through the revolving doors of the main entrance of Avengers Tower, laughing and dripping rain all over the floor. It had been a blustery but mild October day when they set out on their third date – a walk in Central Park – but as the forecast had not mentioned rain, while they’d worn thick pullovers to protect themselves against the chill, they hadn't thought to bring either an umbrella or jackets.

The weather, however, had turned decidedly less inviting once they were nearly at the farthest end of Central Park from the tower, with a cold wind setting in, and even though they’d turned around once they realized rain was likely, it had still caught them five blocks away. It had started coming down in such a deluge that, barely a block after it had started to rain, they were already soaked to the skin.

Wet was wet, though, and even Tony agreed that four blocks didn’t seem quite enough to get some poor cabbie’s back seats all soaked, and so they’d kept hurrying back.

While kissing and some tentative making out had concluded dates one and two (an Italian restaurant and the Museum of Modern Art, respectively), they’d been careful not to act too affectionate in public, but with the rain pouring down and New Yorkers heading for dry spaces in a hurry – the metro, shops – Tony had felt daring and reached for Steve’s hand, lacing his own cold and rain-slicked fingers though Steve’s.

Steve had looked at Tony sideways, caught his questioning gaze, and merely tightened his own fingers around Tony’s in reply, tugging the other man a little closer so that their arms were brushing against each other as they walked.

The rain was cold, unpleasant, and kept coming down heavily, so they were both well and truly soaked through to the skin by the time they reached the tower. They had also slowed down considerably from their initial fast pace, both resigned to being as wet as a human being could be already and too occupied shooting fond and amused looks at each other to truly mind the rain. They kept procrastinating a little, and smiling at each other, and about two blocks from the tower those looks had started to take on a certain _ heated  _ quality.

To Steve, Tony, soaking wet, his hair (usually either wild or well-styled) plastered to his head and face, with water dripping from his eyebrows and down his nose, tracing patterns across his skin and over his collarbone, with his sweater molded to his skin by the water and his trousers clinging in the oddest places as he walked, was almost irresistibly alluring. And from the long and lingering looks Tony had been shooting in Steve’s direction, Steve was pretty sure Tony was thinking similar thoughts.

When the rain was just an imminent threat on the horizon, both Steve and Tony had tried to apologize for the unexpected change in the weather – Tony, because his tech, for all its futuristic qualities, had somehow failed to warn him of the impending rain, and Steve, because the walk in Central Park had been his idea – but neither one would hear of the other's apologies, and in the end, they had just decided that, while this might not have been the best date, there were plenty more in the future to make up for their cut-short, failure of a third date.

But now, as Steve let go of Tony’s hand when they reached the entrance of the tower, slowly and reluctantly, and saw Tony sigh and tuck his own hand into the pocket of his trousers, Steve was almost glad for the way their date had gone. It was far too early to declare their potential relationship to the public, but the rain and its effect on New York’s population had allowed them to walk down its streets, holding hands out in the open, and that was an intimacy he dearly treasured.

They scanned through security quickly, J.A.R.V.I.S. opening the entrance gate to the private sector for them as they approached it, and boarded the private elevator that arrived as they did.

“My floor, please, J.A.R.V.I.S,” Tony said, and the elevator started to rise silently.

Steve was going to add, “and mine,” but before he could do so, he was distracted by Tony suddenly invading his space, cold hands reaching for Steve’s own. Tony crowded him up into the corner of the elevator until Steve’s back bumped against the wall.

“Can I kiss you?” Tony asked – as if they had never done so, had not spent time making out on the couch … but still, somehow, this felt different, the urgency of the heated glances and the long walk to the tower present in, and culminating in, the question.

“Yes, please,” Steve sighed in reply, even as he leaned down to capture Tony’s lips with his own. The contrast – cold hands, Tony’s cold nose, chilled lips, the heat of his mouth and tongue – was exquisite, and Steve groaned into the kiss.

He wanted to hold Tony close, to wrap his arms around him, run his hands all over Tony’s sopping clothes and wet hair, and yet he also wanted to keep holding Tony’s hands, as a reminder of their walk back to the tower.

When the elevator slowed and J.A.R.V.I.S. announced that they had reached “Mr. Stark’s floor” Steve barely kept himself from groaning in disappointment. Kissing Tony felt so very good, and the thought of stopping was … painful.

He didn’t want to rush Tony, though, and this was only their third date… So Steve gently eased out of the kiss and untangled one of his hands from Tony’s own, so that he could run his fingers down Tony’s cheek in a gentle caress.

Tony stepped back and reached up to mirror the gesture with his own, now free, hand. He kept his other hand clasped firmly in Steve’s own, though, and tightened his fingers when Steve tried to let go.

They gazed at each other silently for a long moment, unmoving, until J.A.R.V.I.S. broke the tension by playing a dinging sound and closing and opening the elevator doors. This was the AI’s version of clearing his throat, Steve would bet, and it broke the tension, making Tony huff out a laugh and shake his head in fond exasperation.

Steve hid a grin and looked down, bemused to see that they’d left a mess of sizable puddles on the elevator floor. He looked back up at Tony when he felt a firm tug at his hand.

“C’mon, shower, we’re soaked,” Tony said, tugging Steve out of the elevator onto his own floor, using the hand that was still firmly clasped in Steve’s own as leverage.

Steve had to swallow.

There was no mistaking Tony’s heated gaze or the intent hidden behind his seemingly innocent words. The “together” was firmly, inescapably, implied.

“Yeah, okay,” Steve agreed hoarsely, reluctant to let their shared time end and not at all opposed to the direction this afternoon suddenly seemed to be going in. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help resisting a little and adding, playfully, “I do have a perfectly functional shower on my own floor, as you are well aware, since I happen to know that you designed it yourself …”

Halfway out of the elevator, Tony turned to him, crowding back up into Steve’s space, eyes sparking mischievously beneath his wet and dripping hair. His breath was hot on Steve’s rain-cooled face as he replied, “But … where’s the fun in that?”

“Oooh, is that how it is?” Steve smirked back, crowding Tony now, so that his back hit the frame of the open elevator door. “Combining efficiency with pleasure, are we?”

Tony let go of Steve’s hand, but only so he could run both his hands up and down Steve’s sides, teasingly ruffling up beneath Steve’s soaked T-shirt and pullover, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in the wake of his cool hands on Steve’s equally chilled skin.

“Unless you have any objections to that?”

Steve groaned, “God, no. You’re the genius, lead on.”

Tony smirked and grabbed Steve’s hand again, tugging Steve down the corridor behind him.

 

XXX

 

They made it to Tony’s bathroom in record time, and yes, Steve had to admit, Tony’s shower looked a little more decadent than his own.  His already was, as far as Steve was concerned, a study in unexpected, but, by now, quite well appreciated, luxury.

Tony’s shower was all glass walls and slick design, with room enough in it to hold four people easily, various shower heads attached to the ceiling and along two of the walls, and a smooth, yet non-slippery, floor that felt very nice under Steve’s bare feet once he placed them upon it.

They shed their clothes quickly and unceremoniously, by unspoken agreement, cloth unpleasantly cold and clingy enough that neither one wanted to make a production of it. Tony was shivering a little, and not in a good, excited, sexy way, but rather in a the-rain-was-really-cold way, and Steve had to resist the urge to chivvy him along.

Their clothes quickly turned into a sodden heap on the floor next to the shower, and J.A.R.V.I.S. switched on the overhead sprays without being asked, just as Tony’s last piece of clothing hit the floor, Steve only a sock behind him in undressing.

Once they were both naked they did,  _ had to _ , take a moment to take each other in, letting heated gazes travel across toned muscles, well-formed chests, arms, legs, chiseled abs, firm stomachs, and further down, towards each other’s pubic areas. Cold as they were, neither one was aroused, and their intent perusal made Steve’s member give only a faint, albeit valiant, twitch.

Tony shivered again, still not in the good way, and ran his hand around the metal casing of the ARC reactor as if he wanted to rub warmth back into the skin around it, and now Steve did reach out to urge him under the spray ahead of himself. J.A.R.V.I.S. had chosen a setting that made the water fall out of tiny holes all over the ceiling, soft and rain-like – but this time it was a hot and pleasant rain that quickly warmed Steve’s chilled flesh.

Tony let out a long, satisfied groan and stretched, slow and luxurious, like a cat, back muscles moving in an enticing ripple. Steve automatically stop his involuntary reach for Tony before he realized that he could reach out now, that he was allowed to do so, that Tony  _ wanted _ him to do so.

So he stepped closer and embraced Tony from behind, and Tony sighed and leaned back into Steve’s chest, their bodies touching front to back, nestled close together. Steve’s hands came to wrap around Tony’s middle, and Tony’s fingers quickly curled over his own, as Tony’s head sank back to rest against one of Steve’s pectorals.

They swayed a little from side to side and stayed there, content for the moment to be in each other’s space like this, to share this closeness, and to let the hot water slowly warm them up.

“I don’t know about you …” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear, after a while, “… but this date is definitely looking up.”

Tony laughed and turned sideways in their embrace, so that he could lean in and kiss Steve.

“It is, isn’t it?”

He turned fully and reached for Steve, then murmured , “Hmmm … let’s see if I can improve it further,” against Steve’s lips before he captured Steve’s mouth with his own again and turned the kiss hot and wet and full of intent.

Steve gave himself over to it willingly, raising his own hands to Tony’s shoulders to pull the other man closer.

The water left hot trails down Steve’s body, and he shivered from the contrast of Tony’s cool hands tracing patterns onto his sides and the water sluicing off their bodies. Tony’s mouth was a hot brand against his own, teeth scraping over lips and tongues tangling together, water from the shower adding to the wetness of the sloppy kiss.

Whatever restraint had existed between them moments ago had vanished, washed away in the heat of the shower.

Steve raised his own hands further, to grasp Tony’s face and tangle them into Tony’s wet bangs, before burying them into Tony’s hair. Tony groaned at the touch and let Steve angle his head to Steve’s liking. At that, the kiss became even more urgent, and Tony’s hands came up to dig into Steve’s shoulders, eliminating what space had still been present between them.

This way, their close contact meant that the water from the shower was only trailing down their sides and backs, but having all of Tony’s deliciously slippery skin brushing up against his own front, having their cocks rub against each other, more than made up for the lost heat of the water.

Steve moaned into their kiss, already half hard, and had to lean back, panting. Tony’s eyes opened from where he must have closed them during their kiss, and their gazes caught each other’s and locked, heavy and hot and intent. Tony’s face was flushed, but whether it was from the heat of the shower, arousal, or a combination of the two, Steve couldn’t tell. Steve let go of Tony’s head and ran his hands up and down Tony’s arms instead, sneaking one hand in between their bodies to reach for Tony’s manhood.

“Let me…”

Tony groaned at the touch, head falling back against the shower wall with a soft thud that sounded as if it might have hurt a little, eyes closing again. “Fuck, Steve…”.

Tony let go of Steve’s shoulders and reached behind himself instead, to steady himself against the glass partition.

Tony made an exquisite sight like this, all firm muscles and lightly tanned skin, usually so well-controlled poise abandoned to the shared intimacy between them, water sluicing over hair and skin in delicious trails, drawing Steve’s gaze inescapably downward, past carefully styled beard and firm lips, throat, clavicle, ARC reactor, and so-tempting nipples, along the narrow trail of hair that led to the steel and tender skin of Tony’s quickly-filling penis, which Steve was still gently stroking.

It made Steve’s mouth water, being able to see and touch all of Tony like this, to observe the effect he was having on Tony, and what he really wanted, all of a sudden, with a fierceness that caught at his breath a little, was to lick and suck and taste Tony, to taste Tony’s  _ cock _ …

Well, there was no reason not to follow that desire, was there?

So Steve leaned in again, kissed Tony’s closed eyelids, and then down past his mouth. He peppered a line of kisses along his collarbone, before he dropped to his knees in front of Tony.

At the movement, Tony’s eyes popped open, and he glanced down at Steve, blinking water out of his eyes.

“Steve, what …?” Tony started to ask, but the rest of his sentence trailed off in a moan as Steve leaned in and licked a long stripe up the side of Tony’s cock.

“Oh my god, fuck, Steve, what…?” Tony rasped, eyes still intently studying Steve where he kneeled between Tony’s legs.

“Shh, Tony, just … let me …” Steve put his hands over Tony’s, where they braced Tony against the shower stall, and pressed down gently for a moment, to get his point across physically as well as verbally. “… Let me take care of you?”

At that, Tony’s cock twitched, and he moaned again, his head thudding back against the shower stall. He made a sound somewhere between laughter and disbelief, and seemed to need to clear his throat before he was able to reply. “Oh, sure … be my guest, Steve.”

Steve grinned and bit Tony’s stomach gently, right next to his belly button, in response. He let go of Tony’s hands, so that he could grasp Tony’s hips, but, obediently, Tony’s hands stayed flattened against the shower wall, fingers curling a little, as if Tony was reminding himself of the restraint Steve was asking him to display.

Steve smirked, not sure if Tony could tell from the movements of Steve’s lips against his skin, but not really caring. He kept holding Tony’s thighs in a gentle grip, fingers massaging the outsides of Tony’s butt cheeks, even as he licked, kissed, nipped, and sucked his way across Tony’s belly, making sure to brush the side of his face against Tony’s cock from time to time, but otherwise ignoring the organ for the time being.

Tony’s head had come forward again, both so that he could observe what Steve was doing and to shield himself from the falling water, Steve assumed, and the water that cascaded down from Tony’s head and shoulders added a delicious contrast to the firm muscles of Tony’s belly.

Finally, when Tony’s breathing had started to hitch, and his hands were twitching against the shower wall, Steve decided to take pity on both of them and changed his trajectory a little. Without advance warning, he sucked Tony’s cock as deeply into his mouth as he could. Tony’s reaction was … _ glorious. _ He gave a full-body shudder and moaned the most delicious moan, followed up by, “Oh, fuck, Steve, please, please …”

Tony’s cock still heavy on his tongue, Steve looked up, blinking against the falling water to catch Tony’s gaze. Tony groaned when their eyes met, and his cock twitched in Steve’s mouth. Feeling mischievous, Steve tried to smirk as best he could with his mouth so full and carefully, carefully, ran his teeth along the underside of Tony’s cock.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Steve, fuck!”

Tony raised his hands from the wall and tentatively rested one on Steve’s shoulder, while the other one curled in Steve’s hair, the question behind his movements clear in both Tony’s face and in the gentleness of his gesture.

Unwilling to let go of Tony long enough to answer verbally, Steve winked up at him and firmly sucked on the other man’s cock, which Tony took as the affirmation that it was intended to be. His hand curled more firmly into Steve’s hair, and the other one became a firm pressure on Steve’s shoulder, as Tony allowed himself to lean some of his weight on it.

Steve was easily able to bear the fraction of Tony’s weight, and he loved the feeling of trust behind it, the responsibility it placed on him. Tony was trusting Steve not to let him fall, and while Steve knew that to be true, had known it, had relied on it in battles and in their everyday lives, feeling it now, in this private, intimate moment, here in Tony’s shower, naked bodies pressed close together, nevertheless made something hot ignite inside him.

He grasped Tony’s hips more firmly and started licking and sucking Tony’s cock with intent, using both his own head and the hands on Tony’s hips to make Tony’s cock push in and out of his mouth, controlling the depth so that he was deep-throating as much of Tony as he could, just barely on the edge of choking.

From the way Tony was moaning almost constantly and his hand was curling and uncurling in Steve’s hair, Tony was appreciating his efforts.

Steve released Tony’s hips carefully and waited until Tony had found his balance before removing his hands completely. He allowed his now free hands to run up and down Tony’s legs, tracing along the rivulets of water for a moment, before letting Tony’s cock slip from his mouth and raising one hand to wrap around the base. He used the other one to gently fondle and squeeze Tony’s balls, and, after briefly gazing up at Tony – eyes blown wide, mouth open, flush high on his cheeks, and altogether such a delicious sight that Steve felt his own cock twitch in response and his so-far mostly ignored desire roar through him with a vengeance – leaned back in, to lave and suck at the tip of Tony’s cock while gently and carefully nipping at the head.

The taste of pre-come was heady and heavy on his tongue, and from the way Tony was moaning Steve’s own name and his hands were tightening in Steve’s hair and on his shoulder, Steve knew that Tony was close.

Steve gave Tony’s balls one last, gentle squeeze, before letting go of them so he could reach down to grasp his own cock. His arousal was rising and peaking along with Tony’s, the taste and smell and feel of Tony, being able to do this to and for Tony, so hot and overwhelming that Steve either needed to apply a very firm grip or to allow but the barest of touches, so that he could hold out until Tony came.

For a moment, Steve contemplated keeping himself from orgasming, but his desire was so strong, and Tony tasted and felt so good, the heady combination of both feeling so powerful and so at Tony’s mercy was such a precious feeling … and really, why should he not come when Tony did?

So Steve took himself in hand gently, stroked up and down to the rhythm of his hand and mouth moving over Tony, and the dual sensation made him moan around Tony’s cock helplessly.

“Fuck, Steve…” Tony moaned in reply, and the taste of pre-come became noticeably stronger, Tony’s cock firming up that tiny fraction more that signaled that he was getting so, so close to coming himself.

Which was a good thing, Steve thought, as he knew that it would only take a couple of more strokes of his hand along his cock to finish himself off, but he was determined to finish off Tony first.

“Fuck, Steve, I – I’m gonna…” Tony groaned in warning and tried to push Steve’s head back with the hand on his shoulder. The one in Steve’s hair, Steve noticed, never pulled at all, which Steve, with the fraction of his attention that he could spare for it, was thankful for. It wasn’t necessary, as Steve wouldn’t have minded having his hair pulled a little, but there was no way for Tony to know that, and so, Steve appreciated Tony’s consideration.

Steve leaned forward firmly, resisting Tony’s attempt to make him pull off, and hummed insistently. The noise that Tony made in reply was half muffled laugh, half groan, and it only took Steve firmly sucking on the tip of Tony’s cock, before sucking him in deep and swallowing around Tony’s cock, once and twice and then again, for Tony to come.

Tony groaned deep in his chest as the warm, slightly salty taste of his come filled Steve’s mouth and his head thudded back against the shower wall.

The combination of Tony coming in his mouth, the sound Tony made, and the warm water unexpectedly splashing down on Steve’s face again drove Steve over the edge and into his own orgasm before he knew it was happening, and he had to release Tony’s cock from his mouth before Tony had quite finished coming, somewhat hastily, so that he could lean forward and bury his face in the crook of Tony’s thigh to gasp and moan through it.

“Oh fuck, fuck, Tony…” he groaned, panting short, heavy breaths interspersed with tiny, hitching moans against Tony’s skin, feeling his own seed hit his belly before being washed off by the water.

From the startled moan Tony gave in return, Steve assumed that some of his come must have hit Tony’s leg or shin, as well, and that Tony knew the sensation for what it was.

Tony released the gentle grip he _ still  _ had on Steve’s hair and jerked his own cock a few more times, slow and firm, and the feeling and knowledge of Tony doing that  _ right next to _ Steve’s face, so close that the motion of his hand ruffled Steve’s wet hair, so close that he could feel the knuckle of Tony’s thumb against the skin of his own cheek, made Steve’s cock spurt another, almost painful, load of come.

Tony hummed, then ran his hand – the hand he had just used to prolong his own orgasm, that still held some of Tony’s come, a thought that made Steve groan low in his throat – gently through Steve’s hair. Steve buried his face more firmly into Tony’s thigh and kissed him there, gently, before concentrating on breathing, and the floating feeling of a really good and well-earned afterglow.

They stayed like that for a while, Steve curled into Tony’s side, Tony curled over him, one hand still resting on Steve’s shoulder, the other one carding through his hair. The only things Steve could feel were the sensation of his skin touching Tony’s, the cool tiles below his legs, and the soft warmth of the water still gently falling down on them. The only things he could hear, even with his enhanced abilities, were the sound of their slowly calming breaths and the gentle woosh of the water surrounding them. It was calm and peaceful, and he was happy to just drift in the moment, soft and content, sated and happy.

Then, some immeasurable amount of time later, Tony gently released Steve’s shoulder and sank down so that he was sitting in front of Steve, back to the shower wall, legs curled over Steve’s folded ones, seated in the open V of Steve’s legs.

Steve blinked his eyes open slowly, hazily, still floating from his orgasm, to catch Tony’s warm, affectionate gaze.

Tony leaned in and kissed him, and where their previous kisses had been hot and ferocious, this one was soft and gentle, affectionate and warm.

“Best third date ever,” Steve murmured, after their lips released, and cherished the warm feeling that suffused him when Tony leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder and laughed and laughed, carefree and affectionate, voice suffused with so much happiness that Steve had to blink tears away from his eyes.

“ _ Ab-so-funcking-lutely _ the best third date ever,” Tony murmured into Steve’s ear.


End file.
